


Ezra's Lullabies

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other, Slow Updates, Songfic, i take suggestions!, mostly ezra-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot songfics centering around Ezra! I take suggestions.<br/>Also I'm really slow at updating this just to warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra's Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Sea - Nolwenn Leroy

A five year old Ezra laughs running around the house as his mother, Mira, chases him. Soon she catches up to him and scoops him up in her arms, "I've caught you now my little sneaky Jedi," she affectionally rubs her nose against his. "Time for bed!"

Ezra huffed, "But I don't wanna go to bed!"

"But you're a growing boy, and you need to sleep so you can be strong."

"Will I be strong like daddy?"

Mira chuckled, "Of course you will, you'll be very strong."

Ezra grinned a gap toothed grin and said, "I'm strong enough now!" He managed to leap out of her arms and land on the floor, "I can fight!" He threw a series of punches, "Hiya!"

Mira giggled and crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

"Yeah! Watch!" He gave a weak kick in the air but slipped and fell down, "Oof!"

Mira laughed and picked Ezra back up, "You're going to have to wait a while." Ezra humfed and crossed his arms.

Then he began to get ready for bed, he brushed his teeth and slipped into his orange and black paw-printed pajamas.

Mira walked in and tucked her child into his soft, warm, cozy, bed. She was about to leave when he asked, "Can you sing me a song?"

Mira turned around to face Ezra, his electric indigo eyes were wide and begging. "Alright." Ezra cheered and clapped.

The woman say on the side of his bed, "I'll sing you a lullaby that my mother once sang to us when we were little."

"What is it called?"

"The Song of the Sea," she answered. Mira took a breath before she began to sing, her soft soothing voice relaxing her child.

"Hush now my Stoirin*, close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies"

Ezra stares at the holoscreen of the disk Sabine gave to him, his mother's old lullabies play in his head.

"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing"

Ezra looks out the window of the Ghost, staring at the stars twinkling in the galaxy.

"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea"

"I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round"

Mira receives a vision of her son with the Ghost Crew, laughing and smiling. She also saw him training with a light saber and meditating with Kanan.

"Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by"

Mira hugs her son as he cries she wipes away his tears and kisses him on the forehead. Then she hands him the house key and hides him in the broadcasting pit.

"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing"

Ezra sees his parents and runs up to them, embracing/glomping them in a hug.

"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling"

Ezra now has to chose if he wants to be with his parents or his crew. He comes up to his parents and says, "Mom, dad, I want to stay with the crew."  
Mira is sad for a moment before se gives a sad smile and hugs her son, "I see, promise me you'll still visit."

"I will."

Ephraim ruffled his son's hair and hugs him, then turns to Kanan, "You better take good care of him."

Kanan nods, grinning, "We will."

Mira stands up and hands Ezra a silver necklace with a heart in the middle, "Keep this, in case we can't see each other for a while."

Ezra nods and tries to stop tears from flowing, but they keep coming down anyway.

"We love you Ezra, don't forget that."

"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free"

Mira and Ephraim enter another rebel ship and wave good-bye to their son, Ezra waves back still clutching the necklace.

"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by"

Ezra opens up the locket and sees a picture of them all, including his aunts, uncles, friends, and cousins, on his seventh birthday. On the back of the picture it says, 'Don't ever lose hope, or give up, you are a strong clever boy. We love so very much.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad.'

"We'll sing the song of the sea"

Mira finished her lullaby as she glanced at Ezra who was now sleeping and snoring softly, she lightly kissed his forehead and went to the door. She peeked through the door and whispered, "Sweet dreams my darling." And she shut off the lights and slowly closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> These are pretty old and I'm STILL working on the fourth chapter   
> BLARGH  
> Hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,  
> J. Paint


End file.
